<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bees, Boos, and Fireflies by chaiBubbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966667">Bees, Boos, and Fireflies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaiBubbles/pseuds/chaiBubbles'>chaiBubbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dream Smp, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ranboo and tubbo are married, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, platonically tho, poggers, sleepy bois inc - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:39:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaiBubbles/pseuds/chaiBubbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Philza wanted was one kid. So how the hell did he end up with four? Two having to watch the rise and fall of a nation, one dead, and one starting a syndicate. </p><p>After dream was put in prison, tubbo goes into the world and starts snowchester. Along the way he meets ranboo, a half-enderman wanderer that he ends up platonically engaged to. How will this affect tubbo’s family though? Ranboo is friends with his dad (Phil) and his brother (technoblade) but tubbo isn’t on the best terms with them....</p><p>This is a fluff/angst fic about sleepy bois inc+ tubbo and ranboo ^^ </p><p>This is my fist work on ao3 so this is gonna be fun... hopefully</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! If anyone finds this then welcome ^^ I’m just writing this for fun, and I hope you enjoy 😊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All Philza wanted was one kid. So how the hell did he end up with four? Two having to watch the rise and fall of a nation, one dead, and one starting a syndicate. After Wilbur died, the whole place went to shit, with tommy being exiled, techno being executed, and tubbo happened to be the cause of those problems. Blowing up new l’manburg was the best decision that techno had ever made, in Phil’s opinion, and it ended up all going well. Dream was locked up, phil and techno met ranboo, who became their new neighbor, and tommy and tubbo were off doing who knows what. Phil tried to forgive his sons for betraying techno, but it was proving difficult as they stopped visiting his house. Phil hadn’t seen them in a long, long time, but maybe it was better that way...yea, it was probably for the best.</p><p> </p><p>”So, Ranboo, you gonna join us?” Techno was trying to indoctrinate Ranboo into the syndicate. “Or....” he pulled out his axe, “not?”</p><p> </p><p>”uhhh, well, it sounds pretty cool, and uhhh- I mean, I’m not a huge fan of government myself, so... sure?” The conformation sounded more like a question than an answer, but it was enough.</p><p> </p><p>”welcome aboard then mate!” Philza tried to lighten the mood a bit, and the gang started to head back towards technos house, but walked past it to go to a lava pool. It wasn’t large, but it could be deadly if you weren’t wearing armor. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Well then, niki and ranboo, take off your armor please! Oh and then jump into the pit.”</p><p> </p><p>”Ummm Techno? You are aware that we’ll die if do that right?” Niki edged forward and looked into the pool.</p><p> </p><p>”nah you won’t. Let’s just call it a trust fall alright? Phil?” Techno looked at Phil and then at the lava.</p><p> </p><p>”right!” Phil spread his wings and dived in,  much to the surprise of niki and ranboo.</p><p> </p><p>”OH GOD! Phil! Are you ok?! Oh my god one of my only friends just died right before my eyes, “ ranboo started to panic, but then they heard Phil call up to them.</p><p> </p><p>”Mate calm down! I’m fine now come on guys, jump in!”</p><p> </p><p>Techno crossed his arms and glared at ranboo until he said “screw it” and jumped in. There was a brief scream and then a soft thump as Phil caught him. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Your turn niki,” techno gestured to the pit. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Ok.....” she jumped and saw techno follow close behind. They landed at the bottom of a tunnel at find Phil and ranboo waiting for them. The hallway that was in front of them stretched forward into the darkness, with torches placed along the walls at regular intervals. The bricks seemed old but in good repair, with minimal moss growing and almost no cracks along them. The group moved forward with Phil at the front, and they fell into an awkward silence that Phil attempted break.</p><p> </p><p>”Uhh well, we made a meeting room for us and I decorated it recently.... that’s where we are heading...” niki made a noise of acknowledgement, but other than that everyone stayed silent until they reached a dead end. Phil reached forward and pressed a hidden button on the wall, and with a loud grinding noise, the walls pulled apart to reveal the meeting room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>oooooo flashback time oooooo</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>omg whoops i posted the first chapter, wrote the second, and then i got a bad test score and my parents took away my phone :(((( and then i forgot about this :( </p><p>sorry for the wait and i hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo POV</p><p>As the walls slid back to reveal the meeting room, i was a bit terrified, but as we walked up a short staircase and i saw the room, i couldn’t help but be amazed. The walls were intricately carved with the figures of various monsters and real wither skulls were embedded into the designs. The ceiling rose up into a dome shape with a grotesquely beautiful chandelier hanging down from the center. The main structure seemed to be made of bones inlaid with a strange dark metal.</p><p><em>netherite maybe...</em> I thought while staring upwards. I turned my attention back downwards and took in the rest of the room. The huge table in the middle of the room filled most of the space and I noticed how the sides were carved with olive branch designs. A large vase filled with black roses sat on the table and emitted strange particles around them, so I backed away slightly. </p><p>“wither roses,” Techno stated, answering my unasked question. “Now that you’ve gaped for long enough let’s take a seat, yeah?”</p><p>”oh, uh yeah! Sorry.” I went to sit down but then noticed the names engraved onto the dark wood chairs. “I- uh- where should I sit?” I asked meekly. </p><p>“oh you can sit here!” Phil said, pulling out a chair. “These are our code names, you and niki should come up with your own as well,”. Phil pulled out his own chair and seated himself next to techno. Niki pulled out an un-labeled seat next to one bearing the name “harpocates”, and I sat across from that chair. <br/><br/></p><p>“now, let’s begin, shall we?” Techno started talking about the egg and i tried to stay focused, but after a bit I started to zone out and slipped into my own thoughts...</p><p>&lt;Three Months Ago&gt;<br/><br/><em>”helloooo... anyone home? Helloooooooo”</em></p><p>
  <em>”mmmmm,” I woke up with a groan and blinked sunlight out of my eyes. I fully opened my eyes only to see.. “AHH” A face peering down at me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>“oh sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you! I’m tubbo! Who are you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>’tubbo’ as he called himself, seemed short and somewhat intrigued by the fact that I was laying in a grass field. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘wait, why am I laying here again?’ I thought to myself. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Hello? I asked a question!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”oh I- I’m very sorry! You can call me ranboo. Uh- sorry for bothering you, I’ll just be going now! Sorry...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>’that’s right, I was exploring and found this meadow and decided to rest. But I never meant to fall asleep! What if this person owns this land!?!?’ My own thoughts had me panicking and I backed up a bit. <br/><br/>As I did, I was able to see tubbo more clearly, he had mousey brown hair, big eyes, and a scattering of freckles and scars on his cheeks and nose. Small horns curled back from his forehead and long goat-like ears hung down to his chin. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“hey! Don’t leave!” He pouted at me, “I don’t know if you knew this Mr. boo, but it is rude to leave while having a conversation with someone. Now! Let’s hang out!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”w-what? S-sorry? I-uh-ok?” </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>“that’s better! Now cmon! I wanna show you my house,” he said excitedly while reaching a hand down to pull me up. As he pulled me behind him towards the horizon, I had no idea how he would change my life, but I found myself smiling. This person, Tubbo, was a good friend. I could tell already. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After proof reading this I realized how ship-y I made this sound, but it wasn’t intended lol. Sorry and I hope you have enjoyed! <br/>Also critiques are welcome and encouraged so if you have any thoughts on this please do share :) <br/>Have a great day!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! This scene is based off of technoblades most recent stream btw, but I will be changing the storyline later. I hope you enjoyed!! I know that this was short but I really wanted to post something so I’ll try and make the next chapters longer.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>